1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer level package and a method of manufacturing the same and a method of reusing a chip, and more particularly, to a wafer level package and a method of manufacturing the same and a method of reusing a chip capable of manufacturing the package by selecting only a good chip coated with an epoxy-based photoresist such as KMPR® by MicroChem Corp. (MCC) and reusing the good chip by removing the KMPR® brand photoresist coated on the good chip if necessary after dicing a wafer into the individual packages. KMPR® brand photoresist is high contrast, i-line sensitive and can be developed in conventional aqueous alkaline-based developers and also can be readily removed from the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional package has been manufactured in such a way of cutting a wafer including a plurality of chips along dicing lines to separate the wafer into the individual chips and then performing a packaging process for each chip.
However, the packaging process includes a plurality of unit processes, for example, chip attaching, wire bonding, molding, trimming/forming and the like. Therefore, a conventional package manufacturing method in which the packaging process must be performed for each chip has a problem that it takes too long time to package all the chips in consideration of the number of the chips obtained from one wafer.
Accordingly, recently, there has been proposed a method of manufacturing a package by firstly performing a packaging process in a wafer level state and then dicing a wafer into individual packages. The package manufactured by this method is referred to as a wafer level package.
However, in the conventional wafer level package, since all of good and bad chips are packaged in a wafer level and then diced into the individual packages without selecting and packaging only the good chip, it costs the same as the good chip to package the bad chip in a FAB process. Therefore, there have been problems such as a waste of packaging cost and reduction of production yield.